


Loneliness

by bucky483



Series: One-Word Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I said they were going to get happier I might have lied sorry, Major character death - Freeform, One Word Prompts, prompt: loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky483/pseuds/bucky483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second fic for one word prompt: loneliness. Not beta'd, so if I've made any mistakes (deffo going to happen I've only had one cup of tea today) please do say :) all comments and criticisms are appriciated <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

This wasn’t part of the plan. It was supposed to be quick, painless. Yet, he was paralysed; heavy eyes glued shut against the blinding lights above him. Unable to move, but his mind worked on, and on, and _on _.__  
  
Equations and numbers and diagrams flew through his mind, everything jumbled and wrong and _wrong _and__  
It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Sherlock was supposed to dead and so was he. But he was _here _and where was Sherlock?__  
Who was Sherlock?  
Why does the noise never stop?  
Why isn’t Sebastian here?  
Sebastian.  
Blank. Nothing. Who was Sebastian?  
It’s not supposed to be like this. Why was he here? The last thing he remembers is reading through a new script and going back home.  
Home.  
Where _is _home?__  
Panic increases. Static gets louder. The lights burn. Searing pain crawls like ivy. His heart pounds. He is alone.  
Then  
There is nothing.

He was alone.

Somewhere, a doctor holds his head in his hands and sobs.  
Somewhere, a disgraced soldier picks up his gun one last time.


End file.
